Like a Virgin
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Nunca pensaron que las cosas escalarian a eso, pues tan solo todo había empezado con lo que parecia que iba a ser una amena tarde en casa del Mayor General Hiragi. "Espera ¿Eres virgen?- Preguntó con Guren incredulidad. -Cómo Madonna.- Evadió Shinya" Two-shot.
1. Mierda

**Mierda.**

* * *

La nieve...tan pura tan blanca. Siempre lo describían así. Sus ojos eran azules como un cielo cristalizo, y su tez era tan pálida. Muchas mujeres alegaban que parecía un ángel, un ser puro e inocente. Shinya no podía más que reír ante esos elogios. Él no era para nada eso.

Más bien se le podría comparar con las palomas; igual de blancas con esa apariencia de belleza, pero en realidad no era más que una rata con alas, dejando tras de sí un rastro de cagadas ácidas que destruían todo a su paso. Había matado a tantas personas inocentes, destrozado tantas vidas...¿Y para qué? Se alimentó de los deseos de los demás para darles falsas ilusiones y venderles un amor que no era más que un mero engaño para luego apuñalarles por detrás, así adquiriendo el apellido Hiragi. Acosó y molestó a Guren hasta ser amigos solo para saber que era lo que Mahiru veía en alguien como él, aparte del físico ¿Y como acabo? Por su culpa Guren perdió a la chica que amaba, se interpuso entre un amor de verdad, y no lo que él creía que era. Es cierto que si ella no hubiera muerto él sería ahora un fiambre más. Pero como parásito seguía ahí.

Suspiró mientras veía como los reclutas de la Compañía del Demonio Lunar salían a jugar en la nieve como los niños que eran. Aunque bueno debían de disfrutar de aquellos momentos, pues el futuro que les aguardaba eran demonios y baños de sangre, a veces del enemigo, otras de amigos. Por lo que necesitarían recuerdos alegres como estos para su salud mental. Más él no había venido a ver a niños jugar como si de un pederasta se tratase, no. Él había ido a recogerle a él.

Y con él se refería a Guren, el cual se veía sorprendentemente calmado cuando se suponía que odiaba ir a las clases, claro que en realidad solo estaba en su despacho mientras Sayuri hacía su trabajo. Más la tranquilidad de el teniente desapareció en el momento en el que vio al de pelo gris.

-¿Que cojones haces aquí, Shinya?- Gruñó el otro molesto.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Te voy a llevar a cenar a mi casa.- Y sin esperar a su permiso enganchó su brazos al suyo, produciendo una mirada de desconcierto en los niños.- Chicos no os preocupéis, solo hacemos cosas de adultos.- Canturreó para que les mirasen todavía más confusos.

-¡IDIOTA!¿Qué clase de imagen quieres que tengan de mi?.- Bramó el secuestrado.

-Vamos vamos, no te pongas así.- Con agilidad metió al moreno dentro de su deportivo azul oscuro, metiéndose él en el asiento de piloto.- ¿No quieres ver como funciona la última maravilla que encontré?-

-Joder pégame un tiro y me matarás antes.-

Y no estaba equivocado. El maldito Shinya conducía como si estuviera en una de esas películas de acción y detrás estuviera el malo malísimo. Rezando porque no se estrellasen, se puso bien el cinturón, aferrándose a su asiento. Él no había pedido esto. El General encendió el motor, haciéndolo sonar antes de darle al acelerador y comenzar su carrera. Por si no era poco ir a doscientos por hora, iba haciendo zig-zag, derrapando y dejando marcas. Guren solo estaba pidiendo a cualquier tipo de dios que le protegiera de morir en ese montón de chatarra junto al loco ese que no paraba de tararear una cancioncilla estúpida entre risas. El cabrón estaba disfrutando de su sufrimiento ¿Por qué él?¿Por qué semejante grano en el culo? Milagrosamente pararon tras ir derrapando hasta una plaza del garaje de Shinya. Y sí, el jodido tenía un montón de coches que recogía, y por supuesto todos eran de marcas caras. A veces era un niño tan pijo y mimado que le apetecía darle una colleja, más luego recordaba que ese pijo podría darle una paliza perfectamente. Claro que él nunca peleaba totalmente enserio desde su "entrenamiento" para ser un Hiragi... Pocas eran las ocasiones en las que pensaba en el pasado por el que tuvo que pasar el albino, y las veces que lo hacía le hervía la sangre.

-Ya hemos llegado a casa.- Canturreó.

Una vez aparcó delante del edificio donde vivía, el teniente coronel suspiró; por suerte se había salvado de morir aquel día. Si tan solo supiera que pasaba por la cabeza de ese loco cuando decidió secuestrarle " _Nee-nee-nee Vamos a tocar las pelotas a Guren y si vomita en mi coche lo grabaré para luego abochornare ante todos_ " y de fondo se imaginó unos rayos tenebrosos mientras Shinya se frotaba las manos. Sí. Ese capullo era su amigo.

De nuevo volvió a soltar un suspiro mientras subían al fabuloso ático donde el otro vivía. Podría ser el fin del mundo; más no por ello dejaban de ser Hiragis, por lo que tenían que vivir en una casa impresionante. Es más el vecino de enfrente no era otro que Kureto Hiragi, Teniente General del Ejército Imperial Japonés Demonio y el mayor capullo de la existencia, al cual Shinya se refería como " _Kureto-Niisan_ ". Como le gustaría raparle las malditas cejas a ese puto prepotente. Bueno si podía hacer ruido y fastidiarle la siesta de la tarde al cabrón estaría más que contento, era una de las cosas buenas de ir a su casa.

Mientras tanto su anfitrión cantaba alguna canción popera de esas tan horribles que solía haber con un montón de chicas o chicos haciendo bailecitos. Necesitaba urgentemente otra sesión de jazz para volverle a recordar que era la música de verdad ¿Cómo algo con un ritmo electrónico hecho a ordenador, más una voz normalilla retocada y unos acordes que hasta un pelele podría hacerlo se podía considerar música? Pero tampoco iba a enfadarse, pues conociéndole solo quería provocarle cantando una irritante canción. Una vez llegaron a su casa los dos se quitaron sus abrigos y bufandas. De forma burlona Shinya hizo una reverencia.

-Me honra con su presencia, su majestad Guren el furioso.-

-Vete a la mierda.- Gruñó mientras luchaba para quitarse las botas de invierno que Sayuri le había obligado a ponerse para que no pillase frío. Iba a insultarle cuando se fijó en que algo había cambiado. Los Hiragi controlaban casi hasta la decoración de la casa, por lo que aunque todo estuviera lujosamente puesto, Shinya tenía la casa con colores monocromáticos; ya que no quería esos rojos y azules con dorado como si viviese en un palacio del siglo XVII. Más en la pared del salón y la cocina había un nuevo papel pintado morado con motivos florales de estilo victoriano,. ¿Cuando has cambiado eso?-

-Oh ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó el albino mientras se metía en la cocina a sacar dios sabe que.- Lo encontré en una tienda abandonada cuando salí a patrullar. Es como el color de tus ojos.- Canturreó mientras le guiñaba el ojo.-

-No empieces con tus tonterías de _Stalker_.- De cuando en cuando Shinya soltaba el típico comentario coqueto, como hacía con las chicas; claro que era solo para molestarle, como siempre.- Y eso da igual ¿Qué piensa tu querido padre de esto?-

-Hay cosas más importantes que la pared de mi casa. Además Kureto-Niisan no parece molesto por ello, así que no me preocipo por eso.- Explicó sin darle más importancia.

El de cabellos plateados comenzó a preparar su chocolate caliente con caramelo. En un mundo post-apocalíptico como en el que vivían eran unos productos muy caros, pero una vez más debía recodar que para la familia principal todo era poco; por tanto su amigo podía disponer de todos los productos que quisiese. Antes le tenía cierta manía por ser un niño mimado, más al final vio que no era así; además tenía ventajas como poder disfrutar de aquellas delicias. Por lo que ya acomodado en uno de sus sofás se quitó las dichosas botas a la espera de su bebida caliente y a saber cuantos dulces.

-Mira mira Guren.- Llamó Shinya a la vez que sonaba un pitido típico de un microondas.- he logrado hacer croassaint con relleno de mermelada de fresa.- Le explicó mientras le mostraba la cesta que acaba de llenar con los susodichos dulces.-Prueba antes de que se enfrien.-

-Ya voy, Mamá. Solo te falta el delantal y los rulos.- Se burló el otro.

-Si fuera tu mamá te gritaría que no pusieras tus pies sobre mi mesita; pero como no lo soy...-Dio un leve empujón a sus piernas mientras le daba con el trapo que llevaba para no quemarse en la cabeza.- Guren Malo. Eso es caca.- Le devolvió la broma mientras dejaba la cesta.

\- ¿Tu quieres mor...¡HMPH!- No pido terminar su amenaza pues el de ojos azules le había metido a traición un bollo en la boca.-

-¿Y? ¿Cómo está? Si quieres puedo darte algunos para que se los lleves a Yuu-chan.- Canturreó mientras recogía las dos humeantes tazas de chocolate sobre la encima.

-Eres un capullo.-

-Pero..-Se agachó mientras dejaba la frase en el aire, ofreciéndole la taza.- Me amas.- Y con toda la satisfacción del mundo se sentó en el sillón de al lado, disfrutando tanto de haber dejado mal a Guren como de sus dulces. Más no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Lo amaba? No. Era su molestó amigo, afirmó para sí Shinya, un molesto amigo que aún así tenía a su lado dado que conseguía que se olvidase un poco de sus problemas, sus penas y los pesares por los que el de ojos morados tenía que pasar. Con eso era suficiente; ya que el que el quisiera o dejase de querer daba igual. Se contentaría con serle útil ¿Verdad? Sopló sobre su chocolate antes de darle otro buen sorbo, terminándose después su croassaint- Con este tiempo nada mejor que esto. Y no hay nada mejor que cualquier cosa con mermelada. No hay nada mejor.- Alabó el otro feliz.

-Tal vez lo mejor que hayas experimentado.- Dijo el otro con excepticismo.- Existen más cosas que los dulces. Además no se como con tanta mierda no te pones gordo.-

-Cada mañana recorro la muralla corriendo, luego ayudo llevando cajas con suministres, después voy a entrenar.- Cortó el otro.- Y no debes olvidar que yo también soy un soldado Guren.-

-Pff ya claro. Seguro que te no te levantas hasta...-

-Las cinco. A las siete Kureto-niisan y yo practicamos.- Lo dijo como si no fuera nada.

-¿Cómo?- Se quedó a cuatros.- ¿Desde cuando? Si pensaba que no te soportaba.-

-Ahora parece querer ver que sigo en forma. Ya sabes...-Le miró con una sonrisa ladina.- paso demasiado tiempo con una mala compañía.-

-Pues empieza a traerte a chicas, ya verá que son malas compañías. Quien sabe, tal vez hasta te deja en paz.- Se recostó en el sofá, comentándolo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

-¿Me traigo a Aoi?-

Shinya estaba mirando a la nada al decir aquello, apunto de darle otro trago a la taza. Ambos hombres recrearon exactamente la misma escena; la cara del mayor de los Hiragi al verle llevarse a su secretaria a su casa, para luego observar como volvía al trabajo tras pasar la noche con su hermano adoptivo. Simultáneamente comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, casi atragantarse con su bebida.

-La cara de Kureto sería un poema.- Soltó entre risas Guren, dejando la taza por miedo a derramarla sobre sí mismo.- ¡Pagaría por ello!- Exclamó.

-¿Hm? Ya veo.- Shinya dejó de reírse para esbozar su típica sonrisa calmada.- Pagarías por darle mi flor a alguien, que cruel eres.-

-Bueno no te pongas así, yo tampoco querría tirarme a la putita de...Espera.- En ese momento cayó en lo que le dijo, levantando su espalda del respaldo del sofá, centrándose en el otro.- ¿Eres virgen?- Preguntó con incredulidad.

-Cómo Madonna.- Evadió bastante hablar de ello, pues le parecía que ponerse ciego a bollos era más interesante.

-Venga, ahora en serio ¿Nunca lo has hecho?- El otro no respondió, ya que había empezado a tararear "Like a Virgin"- ¡Shinya!- Le llamó la atención, irritado.- No te has el sueco y contesta.-

-¿Y qué si lo soy?- Ni siquiera le miraba, pasando bastante del tema.

-Pero...¿Cómo?

-Pues no se.- Se encogió de hombros.- Simplemente no he estado con nadie.-

Fue entonces cuando Guren se percató de que nunca hablaban de chicas, tampoco es que fueran unos amigos convenientes; cosas de que te tires a la prometida de tu amigo, aunque no se amen. Era cierto que de cuando en cuando salía con Goshi para ayudarle a ligar con mujeres, y según el rubio se le daba muy bien hablar con éstas, claro que eso ya lo sabía de verlo en el instituto. Pero nunca se llevaba a nadie, a diferencia de Norito, haciendo que día tras día Mito se ponía de un humor de perros. Podía entender que tras su experiencia con Mahiru no le interesase el tema, más le seguía pareciendo raro. No parecía ese tipo de persona reservando aquel momento, era un hombre atractivo, divertido (Por los serafines que Shinya no oyese eso de su boca) y que en general caía bien. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad para saber de ello, por lo que movido por la curiosidad siguió indagando en el tema.

-Pero...Te has besado con alguien ¿No?-

- _Yeaah you make me feel ¡Shiny and new!_ \- Cantó el otro, como si en todo este rato solo hubiera estado cantando en su cabeza la dichosa cancioncita.

-¡SHINYA!- Gritó exasperado el teniente coronel, pues parecía que el mayor general no estaba por la labor de contestar a sus preguntas.- ¡Arg! Normal que nadie quisiera echar un polvo contigo, eres insoportable.- Le soltó sin pensar en lo que decía, y joder si se arrepentía. Shinya dejó de cantar y miró hacia otro lado, claramente no le había sentado bien.- Oye... No iba a malas..-

-No. Tienes razón.- Respondió el otro rápidamente.- Aunque me da igual, no me interesa ese tema. Existen cosas más divertidas.-

De nuevo evasivas...¿Por qué se cerraba tanto? Normalmente era Guren el que se callaba las cosas, o al menos lo intentaba, mientras que Shinya soltaba todo sin más.

-¿Más divertido? No sabes lo que te pierdes.-

-Y me lo dice el que no se acerca a nadie desde que Mahiru murió.-

Explotó el otro, aunque no le gritaba, simplemente se lo soltó con la mayor de cantidad de veneno posible. Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Era cierto que le estaba tocando mucho las narices que le recordase lo solo que estaba en el fondo, más no había motivo alguno para decirle eso.

El moreno se puso las botas sin decirle nada, una expresión fría en la cara y ni una palabra salía de sus labios. Sin más se levantó.

-Guren...-Le llamó con un tono de arrepentimiento.- No paré en pensar sí..-

-No, es lo justo. No soy quien para decirte nada.- Contestó con un tono seco mientras iba a por su abrigo.- Y sí, los croassaint estaban deliciosos.- Añadió finalmente antes de irse dando un portazo.

Shinya miró a sus manos sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo. Se suponía que iban a pasar un buen rato, y no gritarse cosas a traición. Guren no había tenido mala intención ¿Cómo iba a saber que le sentaba tan mal el hecho de que le resultase imposible acercarse? Ni él sabía si era por miedo al dolor, una especie de desinterés hacia las relaciones amorosas que nació de Mahiru o tal vez que todo el amor que había visto fueron ella y Guren. Quien sabe.

Pero lo que importaba es que había herido los sentimientos del Ichinose, ahora se sentía como la última mierda. Como antes había pensado, era como las palomas, cuando su mierda caía sobre obras de artes, como era Guren, buena gente que merecía la pena, solo las fastidiaban con ácido.

Ciertamente era de lo peor.

* * *

 _ **Con este final tan dramático acaba la primera parte de este Two-Shot ¿No queréis abrazar al pobre Shinya infravalorandose? Mi marido es demasiado tonto, pero le amamos (L) Me encanta escribir cosas con Shinya por el mero hecho de fastidiar a Guren.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado, y ahora a por la segunda parte~**_

 _ **Bueno y también con este fic ya he logrado publicar 50 fics, de los cuales la mayoría son de estos. Se que son de otros fandoms y tal vez no os interesa (lo entiendo xD)pero para mi es muy importante. Nunca creí que valdría para escribir y bueno, comparado con lo que hacía antes esto es muchísimo mejor, realmente estoy orgullosa de lo que hecho. Ya veré si el año que viene consigo 80 porque 100 ya es demasiado Jajaja Pero de verdad que me alegra mucho haber llegado a tantos y más que sea con un fic de Owari que a sido un anime que me ha sorprendido gratamente.**_

 _ **Solo quería dar gracias a todos los que me leen ^^**_

 _ **Att: FeuerImHerz**_


	2. Para mi no lo eres

**Para mi no lo eres**

Habían pasado unos tres días desde aquello, y en todo ese tiempo no se habían vuelto a ver, era la primera vez que no se hablaban durante tanto tiempo, ni un misero informe por su parte o alguna carta estúpida que le mandaba con alguna foto embarazosa para encabronarle más. Era cierto que discutían constantemente, pero siempre se trataban de tonterías sin importancia chiquilladas como las bromas pesadas de Shinya, sus ridículas fotos (que a saber qué hacía con ellas), insinuaciones vergonzosas para dejarle en ridículo...Era tan irritante, y a la vez de alguna forma ya no podía vivir sin ello. Esas extravagancias por parte del Mayor General eran las que al final le hacían olvidar el peso con el que cargaba sobre los hombros o los deberes que le aguardaban como superior y padre de un adolescente problemático. Y ahora la había jodido, porque habitualmente no pasaría ni un día y ya tendría a Shinya encima como una madre pesada. Más no recibía ni un aviso o carta alguna.

Guren se encontraba en su piso, con una botella de vino a medias y sonaba "Run" la versión de un grupo llamado Kids On The Slope, un vinilo que Shinya encontró en una tienda de música abandonada. Solía traerle lo que encontraba en sus expediciones, era otro de sus hobbys, y bueno en parte era bueno recuperar esa parte casi perdida de la humanidad. Era una canción de jazz lenta y tranquila, lo que necesitaba para su mente sobreestímulada por el alcohol y lo que su cabeza le había hecho pasar. Eran las diez de la noche, hacía una hora y medía que había vuelto de estar todo el día en su despacho, aunque no hiciera mucho; ya que Shigure le ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Sobre esta hora estaría durmiendo plácidamente más no podía pues se repetían las escenas de su sueño cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Fue demasiado real, demasiado sensorial... Suspiró de nuevo al pensar en eso.

Su sueño consistía en que se despertaba al oír como daban portazos sobre la puerta como si el individuo llamase tuviera martillos en vez de manos, y al abrir la puerta se lo encontraba. Era Shinya con restos de lágrimas y un lo siento en la mirada, se veía tan miserable, tan débil. Pero a la vez se veía increíblemente bello, por alguna razón estaba mojado, como si hubiera andado horas debajo de la lluvia, y la blusa blanca que llevaba se pegaba a su cuerpo, sintonizando con su pálida piel. Las gotas caían de su pelo, el cual irradiaba cual luna llena, como si fueran gotas de rocío. Hasta ese momento todo era normal, salvo que Shinya parecía sacado de un book de modelos, entonces por alguna razón él tiraba del de cabellos plateados, plantándole un beso lleno lujuria y necesidad. Ojalá se hubiera despertado en ese momento y se hubiera que dado. Pero no se quedó ahí, sino que empujó a Shinya al suelo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se tiró encima suya y prácticamente le arrancó la ropa como si la vida le fuera en ello. Y ahí mismo, sin escrúpulos algunos se acostó con él de la forma más salvaje que uno pudiera imaginarse. En efecto, había tenido un jodido sueño húmedo con Shinya ¿¡Cómo narices podía haber ocurrido eso?!

De vez en cuando tenía alguno, pero siempre eran de Mahiru, recordando como era cuando tan solo eran unos adolescentes y lo hacían a escondidas. Hasta a veces el demonio que era lo poco que quedaba de ella lo intentaba, más nunca caía en ello; jamás se dejaría poseer por su arma, aunque fuese ella. En su cabeza Mahiru era la mujer de su vida, la única persona a la que amaría y desearía ¿Por qué tan de repente ahora pensaba en Shinya? No se entendía ni él. Tal vez era porque le echaba de menos, o la idea de que no le gustaba que estuviera solo, podía ser curiosidad al saber que seguía siendo virgen, la curiosidad por conocer otro cuerpo diferente, puede que entre la conversación donde hablaban sobre lo mucho que llevaba sin hacerlo le había afectado...

Todo era muy confuso, realmente nunca pensó en que le gustaba más o menos, pues en su mente siempre pensaba en Mahiru, en la sonrisa de aquella hermosa niña que nunca podría alcanzar, y al verla a sus quince... Odiaba hacerse eso a sí mismo, pues se sentía tremendamente estúpido. Debía olvidarla, ella no existía, solo era un recuerdo, nada más. El Teniente General llevaba años convenciéndose de aquello. Y ahora que lo pensaba era cierto que con anterioridad se había fijado en los hermoso que era Shinya, hasta le tenía cierta tirria por ello, encima sabía como ser jodidamente encantador. Gruñó porque no le gustaba por donde tiraban esos pensamientos. Eran amigos, no podía haber nada más. _Además sería algo muy enfermo tirarte a el prometido de tu novia muerta, con la cual ya te acostaste,_ pensó Guren, de solo pensarlo se sentía como un pervertido al pensar tan solo en ese triángulo amoroso. Claro que podía hablar de amor, después de todo quería a ese maldito pesado, como quería a toda su familia. Yuu, Shinya, Goshi...¿Por qué siempre estaba rodeado de hombres o problemáticos, o salidos, o pesados, o Yuu?

Repentinamente empezaron a golpear la puerta, aunque no de una forma demasiado agresiva. De haber sido así sabría con toda seguridad que sería el mocoso queriendo, pero por esa forma podría deducir que se trataba de Shigure o Sayuri, quienes seguramente le traerían algún formulario a rellenar para la mañana siguiente. Kureto seguramente que se pasaba una hora pensando en que clase de papeleo innecesario le haría escribir solo para joderle. Con desgana se levantó del sofá y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta cual zombie. Estaba bastante adormilado, a causa de la mezcla del vino, el jazz relajante y el sueño que tenía, sin embargo al abrir la puerta se sintió como si alguien le hubiera echado un cubo de agua fría encima. El que llamaba a la puerta no era otro que el propio Shinya, y para colmo estaba empapado. Aunque no se veía como en el sueño; ya que llevaba una gabardina negra con capucha, además de una cesta que tenía una manta encima para ocultar su contenido, o protegerlo de la lluvia. Estaba tiritando y su nariz se veía rojo a causa del frío. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del Mayor General antes de hablar.

-Antes de que cierres, te doy la cesta y me voy. No te molestaré, prometido.-

Eso descolocó un tanto a Guren, pues normalmente él se metería en su casa como si fuera la suya con algún comentario sin sentido. Más se le veía tan reservado, tan distante...no le gustaba eso. Ya se había acostumbrado a aquella cercanía sin escrúpulos; como dice el dicho, la confianza da asco. Se disponía a regañarle por decir semejante tontería, cuando algo dentro de la cesta se movió. Sin pensárselo levantó y vio un gato blanco con rayas grises y ojos azules, maullando junto a un montón de croassaint's envueltos en un envoltorio de plástico.

-¿Pero qué...?-

Ichinose estaba perplejo y no comprendía que diantres ocurría. Su expresión era de puro desconcierto, cosa que le hacía gracia al que sostenía la cesta, soltando una risa. Aquello logró que el otro se sintiera mejor, pues echaba de menos la risa de Shinya.

-Perdón...Es solo que..-Tosió un poco para recuperar la compostura.- Lo del gato no estaba planeado y me lo llevaré...-

-Entra.- Sentenció sin más Guren mientras se hacía a un lado. Su expresión era sería, aunque sus ojos brillabas con calidez, como si el hubiera estado apagado y el Hiragi adoptivo hubiese echo que volviera a encenderse.- Te daré una toalla.-

Ahora el sorprendido era Shinya, pues pensaba que seguiría de un humor de perros; su amigo era muy sensible en todo lo que se refiriese a Mahiru, más no parecía para nada enfadado...más bien parecía aliviado. Con cautela entró en la casa del otro, sin saber como comportarse ¿Seguían reñidos?¿Le había perdonado?¿Era demasiado pronto para volver a hacer los típicos comentarios que hacían que Guren se enervase? El superior estaba bastante confuso con respeto a ese tema. Caminó hasta la chimenea eléctrica que había en el salón, quitándose previamente el abrigo para dárselo al anfitrión, y sacando al gato de la cesta para sentarse en uno de los sofás con el animalillo en su regazo. Éste estaba ronroneando, feliz de sentir el calor sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

-Bueno..-Guren apareció al lado de Shinya, sentándose en el sofá de enfrente, analizando al peliplateado.- ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí?-

-Después de lo del otro día pensé que sería buena idea traerte unos bollos a modo de disculpa.- Al principio no le miraba siquiera, pues parecía muy entretenido acariciando al minino. Más al cabo de un rato alzó la mirada con una amplia sonrisa.- Estoy seguro que a tu pequeño Yuu-chan le hará ilusión que Papá Guren le de una sorpresa ¿Nee?-

-Tsk para que te contaría eso.- Se hizo el molesto, jugando el papel de cascarrabias como siempre, aunque le hacía feliz que Shinya volviese a hacer comentarios bochornosos sobre las cosas que le contaba, como que quería que Yuu le llamase papá y demás.- ¿Y el gato?-

-Ah es que quería llevarlo a mi jardín.- Explicó sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Tu jardín...?-

Era algo inusual tener algo como un jardín, después de todo el mundo había quedado devastado, y si se construía algo eran edificios como hospitales, dormitorios, institutos y demás. Los jardines eran una tontería, ya que no tenían utilidad alguna a menos que tuvieran un huerto. Y aún así, que un alto cargo del ejército, como lo era él, no podía permitirse perder el tiempo con algo tan banal como encargarse de un jardín.

-Sí, mi jardín de gatitos. Es un sitio que he hecho para los gatos, les dejo comida, agua, juguetes... Además de tener una caseta grande para meterse.-

-¿Qué eres?¿Un niño pequeño?- Dijo en un tono burlón antes de chasquear la lengua. Normalmente él le habría contestado, más el rostro de Shinya era demasiado serio para ser quien era; solamente se limitaba a acariciar al gato sin mirarle. Por un segundo Guren había caído en la rutina, sin embargo seguían aquellas hirientes palabras no resueltas entre los dos. Odiaba aquella distancia, que no fuera el mismo pesado de siempre. Necesitaba de sus bromas y su risa, de esa forma en la que decía su nombre cuando le molestaba en su tarea de no hacer nada.- Shinya...- Está vez su voz era suave, sabiendo que eso llamaría su atención.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en ser un niño?-Respondió finalmente el otro, aún acariciando la cabeza del felino.- Cuando lo eres no suelen esperar nada de ti...-

Ese suelen conllevaba mucho más de lo que una persona podía pensar, claro que esto solo lo sabía Guren. Él más que nadie conocía a su amigo, con aquel "suelen" en realidad hablaba de sí mismo, de como en su pasado tuvo que pasar por las peores de las calamidades y solo para que acabase adoptándolo una familia terrible que le despreciaba como un enorme montón de mierda. Él tampoco es que hubiera tenido una infancia fácil, entre paliza y paliza, entrenando sin parar, recibiendo insultos y siempre siendo degradado a una rata. Aunque eso no había cambiado mucho en ese momento; solo que le reconocían sus méritos y tenía a sus amigos.

-Además, creo que solamente busca amor- Soltó pensativo Shinya, aún sin mirarle mientras rascaba la tripita del minino. Aquello despertó al Teniente de su ensimismamiento, esperando que siguiera hablando.- A veces uno se siente solo, y tener un poco de compañía, aunque sea la más mínima les hace feliz.-

En aquel momento sus miradas conectaron, ambas se decían disculpas en un silencio sepulcral. Ichinose lo entendía más que de sobra; a él le bastaba en la vida con tener al menos el amor de su "Guren~" en forma de amistad. No querría volver a arriesgarse, la única vez que se permitió querer fue a la misma mujer que él, a pesar de no haberla visto jamás, pero aún así luchó por llegar a conocerla. Y ésta solo le rompió todas sus ilusiones sobre aquello ¿Tanto miedo le tenía a conocer a otra persona?¿Qué clase de idiota era? Eso era lo que quería decirle, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, él no había hecho tampoco intento alguno de querer avanzar en su vida sentimental. Cosas del Apocalipsis y eso.

Sin decir nada fue el de pelo azabache el que se levantó, para luego agacharse y ponerse a acariciar también al gato que había casi absorbido toda su atención, por poco haciendo que él exclamase "Mírame a mí de una jodida vez" como si fuese a estar celoso de un gato callejero.

-¿Sigues enfadado?- Preguntó Shinya

-Como iba a estarlo- Soltó sin pensárselo dos veces. El corazón del otro se detuvo por un instante, más como siempre se contenía. Pero por primera vez, en aquel mismo instante Guren se percató de la forma en la que cambiaba la mirada de Shinya o hasta el ritmo con el que movía la mano para propiciar mimos a la misma criatura que él estaba acariciando.- Por mucho que me toques las narices no me enfado. Claro que me molesta, pero lo del otro día...solo eran las mismas palabras que yo solté. Y se que para provocar aquellas palabras tuve que herirte; perdona-

-Poing~-

Shinya había soltado aquella onomatopeya al coger una de las patas del gato y ponerla sobre la nariz del otro. Por primera vez desde que había llegado, y seguramente desde la última vez que le vio, el Mayor General sonreía con un ligero rubor; claro que esto se debía a la suave risa insonora que se veía porque su cuerpo se movía ligeramente como cuando reía. Habitualmente le habría dicho que parase, no obstante fue inesperado para él tanto la acción como su sonrisa.

-Todo está bien; yo tampoco puedo ni quiero estar enfadado contigo.- Le dijo mientras retiraba la pata y seguía con la sesión de mimos- Parece que a mini-Byakkomaru le gusta ser el centro de tantos mimos~-

-¿Vas a llamarlo así?- Ahora era Guren el que miraba al animal como si el otro no estuviera. En ese momento su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos sin sentido. No podía parar de pensar en lo bonita que le había parecido su sonrisa, o en como lo había echado de menos, en el sueño, en su mutua soledad que dejaba de serlo en cuanto el otro estaba a su lado; y sobretodo en sus reacciones ¿Y si Shinya en realidad ya le tenía a él y por eso no quería tener a nadie más?¿Cuándo quería decirle que le quería y que no podía vivir sin él era en ese sentido? ¿No le acosaba solo para molestarle? ¿Siempre había sido así? Y lo más importante es que nada de eso le molestaba. Tan solo había tenido que probar a estar sin su compañía para ver lo mucho que le echaba de menos. Aunque siempre estuviera quejándose de él, al final era Guren el que no podía seguir sin Shinya. Todavía recordaba el miedo que sintió cuando Mahiru por poco acaba matándolo, la forma en la que se dejaba arrastrar por él a pesar de sus quejas porque necesitaba de aquello ¿Quién fue el primero en apoyarlo, incluso aunque fuera un pesado de narices?Fue el primero en ir abrazarlo con fuerza y a llorar juntos ¿Pero por qué lloraba? Shinya odiaba a Mahiru, ella le había roto lo que le quedaba de corazón tras su traumática infancia y solo le hacía sufrir más y más al verla junto a Guren; entonces lo comprendió. No era que llorase por la perdida, sino por el dolor que sentía, no iba a su despacho por molestarle, quería asegurarse a todas horas de que no estaba atormentado, de que sonreía y que él recuerdo de su amada no le hiciera llorar como aquel día. A su extraña y peculiar manera había construido un mundo en base de proteger y hacerle feliz; eso es algo que solo una persona enamorada hacía. Claro que podría estar montándose una película solo porque estaba solo y la idea de que alguien le amase era algo de lo que necesitaba; pero no amar porque sí como lo hacía Sayuri, sino que fuese algo que surgiera de conocer y entender a alguien de la forma en la que él lo hacía con Shinya. Pero solo había una forma de comprobar si realmente eran ciertas todas esas suposiciones .- Hay que cagarse...- Murmuró con mal humor.

-¿Hm?- Shinya ladeó la cabeza, inclinándola levemente para escucharle mejor.

Eso solo le daba un mejor acceso a sus labios. Sin decir nada apoyó su mano sobre su rodilla para estirarse mejor y alcanzarlos. Fue un movimiento tan fluido que pilló al otro con la guardia baja, congelando por completo mientras el de ojos violeta se dejaba inundar por la sensación. Hacia años que no lo hacía, pero no era algo de lo que uno se olvidase, además solo los estaba presionando con los suyos; resultaban increíblemente suaves, podía sentir el frío de la lluvia sobre estos. A diferencia de los besos con Mahiru, besarle a él no le aceleraba el pulso; también porque sabía que no tenía que estar atento de que nadie les pillase. Compartiendo aquel beso con Shinya se sentía relajado, aliviado, en paz. Solo quería dejarse llevar por el remanso de paz que le abrazaba al sentir aquello. Poco a poco fue moviendo sus labios sobre los del otro, pues no le valía con solo eso, no estaba pensando, escuchaba lo que su instinto le pedía y era saber como se sentiría al rozar sus lenguas. Abrió sus ojos levemente, mirando a los entrecerrados de Shinya. Sus mejillas habían adquirido un rojo tan intenso que resaltaba el azul intenso de la mirada, hipnotizándole. Esperó a que entendiese lo que le estaba pidiendo al mirarse, pero recordó que para él era su primer beso y no comprendía que se debía de hacer. Lentamente la lengua de Guren salió, infiltrándose lentamente en su boca y soltando un suspiro aliviado al ver que el otro cooperaba. Sabía a azúcar, pero tenía un toque amargo como el café que no desagradaba en absoluto al otro.

Mientras tanto el Hiragi se sentía totalmente abrumado por aquella nueva sensación. Los labios de Guren estaban húmedos por haber estado bebiendo y se deslizaban por los suyos como si fuera lo más normal. No sabía que hacer ¿Debía abrazarle? Eso tal vez le resultaría molesto, o eso era lo que siempre decía ¿Apartarle? No es que le desagradase lo que estaba haciendo. Pero sus pensamientos dejaron de fluir al sentir su lengua rozando la suya tímidamente, por lo que agarró su pelo y tiró de él sin pensárselo dos veces. Para una vez que ocurría algo que él deseaba desde hacía tiempo anhelaba ¿Iba a quedarse atrás? Siguió aquella danza improvisada, experimentando como cada milímetro de su cuerpo notaba aquella cercanía con Guren. Ahora entendía porque a la gente le gustaba tanto besar. Subía el pulso, los ánimos, te ponía eufórico y sobretodo uno se sentía tan apreciado y querido al ser besado de la forma en la que él lo hacía. El general Hiragi había ido enamorándose del otro poco a poco, de hecho no se dio cuenta hasta el día en el que trajo a Yuichiruo hasta ellos y decidió criarle como si fuera su hijo. Ahí vio un lado de Guren que desconocía y le parecía lo más tierno del mundo, se dio cuenta que no le había visto así de feliz desde que tenía quince años; entonces lo vio todo con claridad. Deseaba que él siempre estuviese igual, que nada del mundo le hiciera daño porque le quería de una forma totalmente distinta. Parecía una tontería pero aquellos sentimientos, esos momentos donde se reían, reparaban su maltrecho corazón, y tan solo con eso le bastaba dado que nunca se había hecho esperanzas. Hasta ese momento.

Demasiado pronto para Shinya, el Teniente se retiró. Los dos seguían con los ojos cerrados, con el hormigueo del beso recorriendo sus labios. Aunque por un lado tal vez le venía bien, necesitaba volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra, aclarar todo lo que acababa de suceder.

-Shinya dos.- Dijo simplemente el Ichinose mientras levantaba al gato que hacía cogido en brazos, poniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué?- Al parecer esa noche el moreno solo quería confundirle más y más.

-El gato, se llamará Shinya dos, y se vendrá conmigo.-Afirmó con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el otro sofá, acariciando a su nueva mascota.- Nunca tuve un animal doméstico en casa, y Yuu no cuenta.-

-¿De verás? Pensaba que no te gustaban.-

-Bueno, creo que solo no sabía que me gustaban.- Ya entonces volvió a fijar su mirada en él, dejándole claro que no hablaba de Shinya Dos.- Intentaré quedarme con los dos Shinyas.-

El del pelo plateado solo esbozó una sonrisa, tocando inconscientemente sus labios. Sabía que él no era un hombre que fuera dejando claro sus sentimientos a la primera. Simplemente lo dejaba ver y uno debía ser lo suficientemente paciente y atento para percatarse de sus muestras de afecto. Ambos eran hombres con una historia de dolor y muerte a sus espaldas, por su puesto que iban con cuidado de no volver a ser heridos.

Guren se había quedado mirando el recorrido de sus dedos por sus labios, ahora ligeramente rosados a causa de los suyos, avergonzándose un poco por no haberse contenido. Esto no pasó inadvertido por el otro, fijándose en a donde iban sus ojos y el ligero rubor de su cara. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que Shinya le había pillado mirándole, por lo que apartó la mirada, aún más abochornado por eso. Irremediablemente el Hiragi comenzó a reírse a lo que se le unió el otro, aquella situación era demasiado irreal.

-¿Te pongo nervioso, Guren~? - Soltó entre risas mientras él intentaba controlarlas.

-¡No digas tonterías!- Bufó el mencionado, aunque debía admitir que se estaban comportando como si fueran unos chiquillos.

-Venga dilo, te hago sentir como si fuera tu primera vez.- Le pinchó de nuevo, en su afán de lograr un rubor mucho más intenso al que ya tenía.

¿Y qué podía decir? Era algo extraño y totalmente nuevo lo que se había formado en esa misma noche. Ninguno de los dos sabían como iba a avanzar; dudaban mucho de que pudieran estar juntos como una pareja oficial mientras los Hiragi ostentasen el poder, o que sus amigos vieran bueno aquella revelación que ninguno se esperaba. Tampoco es como si ninguno de los dos se hubiera visto atraído en el personas de su mismo sexo, solo se gustaban mutuamente, cada uno de una forma diferente, pero en eso concordaban. Y para que negarlo, en ese tema los dos eran bastante vírgenes. Más entre sus risas, y aquella sensación que les producía ese repentino cambio era como un bálsamo, en el cual mutuamente se encargaban de curar las heridas del otro.

 **Fin.**

 _ **AL FIN LO TERMINO**_

 _ **Siento muchísimo la tardanza, querría haber subido la segunda parte después de subir la primera. Pero eran las seis de la mañana del 31 de diciembre y necesitaba dormir antes de la fiesta de Nochevieja XD Luego entre que volvía a Alemania, estar todo el mes de exámenes de uni(aunque admito que alguna vez paraba cinco minutos para añadir un par de párrafos) y todo el inicio del 2ºcuatri pues en fin jejeje**_

 _ **PERO**_

 _ **HABRÁ COMPENSASIÓN**_

 _ **He pensado que para compensar mi tardanza de un mes y una semana, estoy en la mitad de un one-shot donde pondré el sueño húmedo de Guren; porque se que en el fondo alguna habrá pensado "Pues me habría gustado leer aquello". No sabía si ponerlo como un epílogo de esto; pero tampoco quería subir el nivel y puedo entender que haya gente que no quiera leer lemon. Seguramente lo suba por la fecha de San Valentín.**_

 _ **Estoy muy feliz de haberlo terminado, quiero agradecer a las dos Guest, Kyojin y I FAB WE FAB por los reviews, a the multishiper girl, minty88, katy333, elena2475, Rouse -sama, Reky Bell, MittyGuillin, Kurenai-Ayanami, K-031, GusGuschan y EmilK por hacerme follow a la historia, a parte de que algunas/algunos de estos users me han dado fav a la historia. Que he de admitir que cuando vi a Kurenai-Ayanami, que es la autora de los fics de owari que más me gustan, me emocione~**_

 _ **También he de dar gracias a NiddyDragonBreath, por motivarme a seguir y llevarme al gureshin xD y la idea de "Shinya dos" no es mía, sino de ZenHeyerdall que roleamos juntas en varios fandoms y lo del gato fue porque Shinya (que lo llevo yo) empezó a regalarle a todos gatos, y Guren puso al suyo Shinya xD**_

 _ **Planeo escribir algunas cosas más de Owari, con otros personajes porque quiero darle amor al escuadrón de Makoto y a Horn, aunque este año sobretodo terminaré historias que tengo pendientes.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os guste**_

 _ **Attentamente: FeuerImHerz**_


	3. Not a virgin

_*** Desemempolva el fic * Siento retrasarme porque soy lo peor XD PERO la verdad es que tras pensarlo, escribir lemon de un sueño erótico está bien, pero dado que se llama Like a virgin ¿Que mejor que Shinya perdiendo su virginidad con Guren?**_

 **Not so virgin**

Tenía que pasarle en ese momento.

EN

ESE

MALDITO

PUTO

MOMENTO

Shinya estaba riéndose a carcajadas, agarrándose la tripa mientras su cuerpo temblaba bajo el suyo. Lo mataría de tener su espada a mano, pero eso significaría salir de la cama con ese horrible frío que había, pues el único lugar caliente que había en la casa era bajo aquellas sabanas, además de que estaban sin ropa. En efecto el Teniente General Ichinose se encontraba como había venido al mundo con el Mayor General Hiragi de la misma guisa. Tan solo hace unos segundos ambos estaban ocupados conociendo el cuerpo del otro de una forma voraz y para nada tímida, sorprendente si se tenía en cuenta que el de pelo gris era virgen y jamás había hecho nada. Claro que tampoco hacía falta un máster para follar, hasta los adolescentes podían hacerlo. Guren era el que más nervioso estaba, pues se había acostumbrado a las formas curvilíneas de las mujeres, bueno de la mujer, aunque en ese momento no era bueno pensar en su ex-novia muerta. Pero se había adaptado al cuerpo de Shinya, sus brazos fuertes, los músculos de su cuerpo y sobretodo la increíble palidez de su piel. Nunca asimilaria al completo esa tez que se asemejaba a la superficie de la luna, tan pura que el simple hecho de tocarlo parecía un pecado. Y cuando al fin había terminado con los preliminares y prepararle para él, sucedió lo peor que a uno le podía pasar en una situación semejante.

Un gatillazo.

Sin más.

Ninguno de los dos lo vio venir.

Con una mezcla de frustración y de vergüenza, el de ojos lila se quitó de encima suya, tumbándose de lado en la cama, dándole la espalda mientras gruñía.

-Oh vamos Guren, sabía que estabas contento de tenerme al fin en tus brazos, pero intenta alegrarte un poco menos.- Canturreo el otro con un tono de voz divertido.

-Que te follen.-

-Eso quería pero...-

-¡PERO SERÁS CAPULLO!-

Se sentía completamente perturbado por el hecho de que hubiera fallado cuando tenía que impresionarle, cuando iba a hacer algo importante para él; era su primera vez y seguro que tenía expectativas, seguro que...estaba acariciando sus nalgas de una forma morbosa y lasciva. Incrédulo Guren se intentó girar, más el otro se acercó a su oído y susurró:

-No mires, cierra los ojos...no pienses, solo siéntelo.-

Al terminar de decir aquello lamió la piel de debajo de su oreja, provocando que un escalofrío recorriese su columna ¿Desde cuando sabía hacer esas cosas? No era que le molestase, ya que se sentía muy bien; la forma en la que sus manos parecían encajar en sus nalgas perfectamente, como su respiración contra la piel de su nuca hacía que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Además de que su blanco y etéreo cuerpo se pegaba al suyo, sintiendo casi su pecho palpitar tras su espalda, sabiendo que en realidad estaba tan nervioso como él. Había pasado mucho desde que se sentía así, tan solo cuando se acostaba con Mahiru, más eso estaba tan lejano...y tal vez por ello se emocionaba al sentir como alguien volvía a amar su cuerpo.

La mano libre del de cabellos plateados comenzó a recorrer su costado con la yema de los dedos, deleitándose con la suave sensación que era tocar su piel. Era tan tentador, algo que siempre quiso hacer pero que nunca se atrevió a hacer por miedo. Pero el juego había cambiado, él sabía lo que sentía y aceptaba sus sentimientos, por lo que humedeció sus labios antes de hacer nada. Poco a poco fue mordisqueando la piel de su cuello, cambiando un poco el ángulo de cada mordisco. Eran breves y fugases, provocando que él notara como si pequeñas explosiones de placer recorriesen su cuerpo. Al tener los ojos cerrados todo era más concentrado, más intenso. Shinya soltó un ronroneo pues su piel era ligeramente salada, aunque no se trataba de eso. Era la piel de Guren, la persona que siempre quiso, con la que había soñado tantas veces y por la que suspiraba medio ejército. En ese instante no podía estar más feliz de que él fuera virgen, pues en ese momento apreciaba que solo fuera suyo, que tan solo hubiera probado la pasión de Guren y lo que le quedaba por devorar y ser devorado. Su impaciencia se notaba en su erecto miembro, ardiente y preparado mientras se frotaba suavemente contra la piel del otro, como reclamándole.

-¿Lo notas?- Musitó contra la piel de su cuello.- Estoy impaciente por ti...¿Tú también?- Mientras preguntaba su mano fue a su entrepierna, atrapando la base de su miembro, sonriendo al notar como palpitaba y crecía en su mano.- Ya veo que sí.- Canturreó Shinya antes de empezar a mover su mano sobre su miembro.

El rojo de las mejillas del Teniente Coronel era comparable al cabello rojo de Mito, pues sus palabras le avergonzaban y sobretodo que fuera el capullo insoportable de Shinya ¿Cómo podía ser tan seductor? Ojalá se muriese, ojalá alguien...Ese hilo de pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando el pulgar de su acosador favorito comenzó a hacer círculos en la punta de su pene. Aquello fue demasiado para él, tenía que girar la cabeza lo suficiente para probar los labios de Shinya, y así lo hizo. No tuvo que moverse mucho ya que él otro casi al instante soltó su culo e impulsándose con la mano apoyada en el colchón se movió lo suficiente para besarle. Era lo que buscaba, provocarle, hacerle olvidar la vergüenza y que solo pensará en el deseo y la lujuria. Le tenía como quería, duro y perdiendo la cabeza, como le gustaba que Guren fuera alguien tan fácil de provocar, lo sexy que se veía enfadado y la pasión que mostraba en sus rabietas eran las mismas con las que sus labios reclamaron los suyos a la vez que sus manos volaron a su propio miembro, siendo acariciado por ambos.

Ya había dejado atrás el miedo y su enfado por lo ocurrido anteriormente, solo pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaban sus manos sobre su piel. El calor de su estómago se extendió por todo su cuerpo, apenas podía pensar con claridad y se dejaba llevar por aquella parte de su anatomía que estaba siendo atendida por ambos. Más al abrir sus ojos observó el ceño fruncido del otro, concentrado en darle el máximo placer con su boca y sus manos. Realmente se estaba ganando un buen polvo, y eso iba a darle. Shinya estaba haciendo algo que nunca había hecho solo para complacerle, por lo que pensó que él debía devolvérselo. A la vez que apartaba sus labios y su mano, provocando la confusión en el otro, se sentó sobre el colchón antes de empujar al de tez pálida a tumbarse en la cama. Sentándose sobre las piernas entre sus piernas, las cuales agarró por el muslo mientras las abría mas para él, deleitándose con la vista que le ofrecía en esa posición. Pero no se trataba solo de su miembro erecto, sino de su piel pegajosa por causa del sudor al juntar ambos cuerpos, igual de calientes, también era el rubor de sus mejillas que hacían que el precioso y singular azul de los ojos del Hīragi resaltasen más; esos ojos que brillaban con expectación y lujuria. Además de sus labios rosados e hinchados a causa de los apasionantes besos que habían intercambiado, abiertos ligeramente mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Jamás creyó que pensaría esto de un hombre, ni mucho menos de Shinya, pero realmente era sexy y despertaba la lujuria del más celibato de todos. Movido por la seducción del otro, pasó su lengua sobre su labio inferior, agachándose para lamer la punta de su pene, el cual ya estaba goteando un poco, limpiándolo con su lengua. Sus ojos no se apartaron, deleitándose con el jadeo que se le escapó y en como, avergonzado, apartó su mirada.

-No tiene gracia si no miras.- Le regañó con un tono de voz divertido, poniendo su dedo índice por la piel de debajo de sus testículos, pues sabía que había muchas terminaciones nerviosas ahí; confirmado por el gemido que se escapó de sus labios.- Sino no voy a seguir.-

Se sentía chantajeado por el de ojos morados, los cuales parecían los de un depredador, un hombre con fuerza y decisión, que no dudaba de sus palabras; joder que si iba a mirar. Una vez sus ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos continuó pasando sus labios entreabiertos sobre su erección, rozando tan solo con la punta de la lengua la piel de ésta, llegando a hacer que Shinya agarrara los bordes de la almohada y los sujetase con fuerza, controlando por no retorcerse demasiado.

Cuando llegó a la base decidió abarcar más piel con su lengua, ascendiendo demasiado rápido para su gusto. Pero no pudo quejarse ya que nada más llegar a su prepucio metió su miembro en su boca, controlándose para no tener ninguna arcada. Simplemente cerró los ojos y abarcó más de su sexo, más no quería presionarse por lo que agarró su base, deslizando su mano con cortos y rápidos movimientos, a diferencia de su boca la cual trabajaba con mayor lentitud.

La cabeza de Shinya daba vueltas, su espalda se arqueada y Guren tuvo que aferrar con la mano libre sus caderas para que estuvieran quietas ¿Acaso esto era real? No se comparaba a nada que hubiera sentido y eso que eran preliminares. Enredando una mano sobre los hermosos cabellos azabaches del que chupaba su miembro con tanto énfasis, intentó apartarle.

-Gu-Gu...ah...Guren .-Logró llamarle, haciendo que el otro abriera sus ojos, dando que se había concentrado tanto en hacerle aquella felación que cerró sus ojos.-Estoy apunto...apártate.- Le pidió con voz ronca, buscando la serenidad en él para no acabar haciendo algo asqueroso.

Le dedicó una enorme sonrisa pervertida sonrió, más no soltó su miembro, aún acariciándolo, pero de forma lenta y tortuosa

-¿Así que estás apunto?- Le preguntó con una voz seductora, distando del Guren que solía conocer. Le gustaba ver que en el sexo era alguien apasionado que no se cortaba al hacerlo; definitivamente había despertado a la bestia en él. Shinya se limitó a asentir, a lo que el otro se agachó, teniendo su miembro a la altura de la boca.-¿Quieres correrte?- Le dijo con una sonrisa pervertida a lo que otro volvió a asentir, cosa que no le agrado. Apretó su miembro con fuerza.- Pídelo.-

-¡Joder haz que me corra!- Exclamó muerto de vergüenza

Con aquel vocabulario soez el otro volvió a meter su sexo en la boca, apretando con su mano sus testículos. Shinya gritó de puro placer mientras sentía ya su orgasmo, comenzando por un temblor que le recorrió de arriba a abajo, y entonces una explosión de placer le hizo gritar literalmente su nombre mientras el otro tragaba cada gotita de su clímax.

Con respiración pesada Shinya cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse mientras Guren limpiaba su boca con el dorso de su mano, poniéndose de rodillas ante él.

Sus miradas se conectaron y no pudieron remediar las enormes ganas que tenían de volver a besarse, inclinándose Guren sobre él, disfrutando de la increíble sensación que era mostrar su amor con aquel tierno beso. Pasando su lengua sobre el labio inferior, el Ichinose se apartó, más su mano descendió sobre sus nalgas. Sabía que debía de prepararle ahí, como haría con cualquier mujer, por lo que antes humedeció dos dedos con su lengua, pero empezó con uno. Notaba lo estrecho que estaba, y esperó pacientemente a que el otro a sintiera antes de introducir el segundo, moviéndolo en lentos círculos, dilatándole con cuidado.

Para Shinya era algo extraño pero poco a poco se acomodaba y llegó a sentir placer, lo cual era maravilloso para ambos. Mientras Guren seguía abriéndole más, el de cabello plateado extendió su mano hacia el lubricante que habían dejado olvidado en el colchón. Aclaró su garganta para indicarle que iba a necesitar de eso, tampoco necesitaba explicarle a alguien que ya sabía de sexo.

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los suyos, aplicándole bien el lubricante, pues lo último que quería era hacerle daño. Una vez terminaron de hacerlo, no sin intercambiar antes un acalorado beso, lentamente volvió a introducir dos dedos. Estaba impaciente, pues de solo notar con sus dígitos como se contraían las paredes de su interior pensaba en las ganas que tenía de perderse en su cuerpo, en verse rodeado por ese calor que solo él podría proporcionarle. Por lo que sin pensarlo metió cuatro dedos, provocando que Shinya gritase exaltado, sin saber si le gustaba o no. Era una mezcla de dolor con placer, acrecentado por las caricias en su interior que llegaban a ser una verdadera tortura. Quería gritarle que se lo hiciera ya, que le quitase la virginidad, algo que siempre fue solo para él.

Y él lo sabía.

Ambos sabían que habían esperado demasiado para ese momento.

Lentamente retiró su mano, mirándole todo el rato, a la vez que acercaba su miembro a su entrada. Sabían que el momento había llegado, y estabas seguirían hasta el final.

-¿Preparado?- Preguntó con preocupación, pues después de todo sabía que no era poca cosa lo que estaba apunto de hacer.- Sigues a tiempo de...-

-Guren...te quiero desde los quince años, llevo casi nueve años enamorado de ti. Estoy preparado en todos los sentidos...Y no tiene que ser perfecto, ni tienes que ser una máquina sexual.- Le dijo con una sonrisa de enamorado, poniendo su mano en su mejilla.- Solo quiero unirme de cada manera posible a ti.-

-Eres un maldito acosador ¿Lo sabes no?- Pinchó el moreno mientras se inclinaba para darle un breve beso.- Pero yo también lo deseo...-

-¿Y a que esperamos?- Estepo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y sus piernas en sus caderas.- Hazme el amor Guren.- Suplicó antes de besarle apasionadamente

Sin poder negarse sus labios se unieron, pero no fue lo único. Las caderas de Guren se enterraron en las del otro, gimiendo sobre su boca pues su calor y estrechez le rodearon. Era más abrumador de lo que recordaba o tal vez se debía a toda aquella tensión sexual y mezcla de sentimientos que por fin alcanzaban el clímax, no teniendo que controlarse más. Finalmente estaban unidos en todos los aspectos y ambos se sentían dichosos.

Claro que para Shinya era algo molesto, aunque el simple hecho de recordar que era su gruñón el que estaba dentro de él, llenándole, ayudaba a que olvidase el dolor.

En el caso del otro era simplemente el hecho de volver a amar un cuerpo ajeno. No había notado lo solo que realmente estaba hasta que Shinya mostró que necesitaba de ese afecto. En un mundo donde todo se había perdido, alguien que te diera algo era como un tesoro. Poco a poco sintió como el de ojos azules movía sus caderas en círculos, pidiendo más de su atención. Una irresistible invitación para el moreno, la cual no podía rechazar.

Apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón se impulsó, sacando su miembro para volver a meterlo de una forma rápida y fuerte, haciendo que el de abajo soltase un gemido. No es como que Guren lograse acallar su placer, soltando jadeos a medida que iba entrando en él de nuevo. Sentía como Shinya se estrechaba más cuando la metía hasta el fondo, como pidiendo que no se fuera, más el otro solo deseaba sentir aquella deliciosa fricción. Poco a poco iba probando nuevos ángulos, queriendo explorar cada hueco del interior de su pálida pareja. No era como el sexo con...no, no podía compararlo con otra cosa. Era algo diferente y que le encantaba, sobretodo la mirada perdida de deseo y amor que ponía Shinya, deslizando su mano sobre su espalda, arañándola un poco solo para proporcionarle pequeños espasmos, realmente provocados por lo que ocurría al juntar sus zonas íntimas, pero aquellas pequeñas garras acrecentaban esa sensación

Se trataba de algo extraño porque aunque sus estocadas fueran fuertes y rápidas, ambos gimoteran como locos sus nombres y el de ojos azules le estaba dejando preciosas marcas en la espalda; para ellos era algo especial. Sentían cada centímetro de piel pegado, aunque no les bastaba. Era algo hermoso, íntimo y especial, pero sobretodo lleno de sentimientos intensos como ellos mismos. Tal vez por ello no podían ir más suaves, tenían que darlo todo o nada.

Y justamente en ese momento Guren dio con el punto sensible de Shinya, logrando así un gran y sonoro:

-¡OH SÍ GUREN!- Exclamó Shinya, el cual impulsado por el placer le apretó fuertemente el culo- Sigue dándole ahí.-

No tuvo que decir nada, solo obedeció, observando detenidamente su expresión. Si pensaba que tan solo el calor, la humedad y la presión que hacia el otro sobre su sexo en ese momento era placentero ver su cara lo mejoraba a una más. La piel pálida del Hiragi estaba marcada por sus labios, sus manos y sus mordiscos, además de por el sudor de su cuerpo. Sus ojos entreabiertos, buscando mantener su calma aunque sabía que no tardaría, y sus labios...oh maldición no podía evitar querer besarlos.

Como si fuera capaz de leer su mente, Shinya agarró a Guren de la nuca y tiró hasta que otra vez pudo probar su boca, con un beso lejos de ser romántico.

Sinceramente ambos podrían pasarse la noche así, pero sus cuerpos decían otra cosa. Más bien fue el de Shinya, que tras recibir fuertes embestidas por parte del Ichinose su cuerpo llegó a un límite y antes de que pudiera decir nada su mente se puso en blanco. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, cabeza daba vueltas, sus caderas parecían poseídas mientras se alzaban y bajaban; y sus labios solo podían gemir el culpable de todo eso, Guren.

Por si era posible su orgasmo solo logró que se estrechará más, si eso era posible, eso le hizo acabar antes.

Aquello era un festejo de gemidos, manos como garras que tocaban cada pedazo de piel que podían a la vez que se perdían en aquel ardiente mar de deseo. Sus mentes se nublaron entre el placer que solamente la unión de sus cuerpos podrían lograr. Su orgasmo podría haber durado horas o minutos, ninguno podía decirlo con seguridad, pero el otro al salir de él notó el estremecimiento de Shinya. Con cuidado, agotado por el increíble sexo, se tumbó a su lado.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Te lo esperabas así?- Preguntó mientras les tapaba con la manta que estaba a sus pies.- Sé sincero.-

-Hmmm.- El de ojos azules lo medito bien antes de apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, exigiendo mimos.- La verdad es que no, pensaba que serías más bruto...pero ha sido genial.- Se apartó un poco para sonreírle y besar sus labios de nuevo.- Aunque ahora es un fastidio...-

-¿El qué?- Guren frunció el ceño molesto mientras acariciaba el pelo revuelto de Shinya a regañadientes.

-¡Ya no podré cantar Like a virgin y que sea de verdad!- Exclamó escandalosamente el otro.

En vez de pegarle, el de ojos morados se comenzó a reír, risa que pegó al otro. Podía ser cierto que ya no conservase su virginidad ¿Pero acaso había algo mejor que dar semejante regalo a una persona y que ésta la tratase como un tesoro? En aquel momento Shinya solo pensó en que no podía ser tan mala persona si alguien genial como Guren, que de paso le pegó una colleja, le amaba ¿Algo bueno tendría, verdad?

 **Fin.**

 _ **Siento mucho tardar tantísimo, a decir verdad me da muchísma vergüenza escribir lemmon y de no ser por Kurenai-Ayanami presionando y animandome no lo haría; siento si no es el mejor lemmon que puede haber, siempre he sido horrible para eso. Espero que aún así os haya gustado y que al menos os entretuviera. La verdad es que hay escenas que de leerlas yo misma me pongo como un tomate PERO EN FIN LO HECHO HECHO ESTÁ**_

 _ **Y HAY QUE ESCRIBIR DE TODO EN ESTA VIDA**_

 _ **De nuevo agrader a Kurenai-Ayanami por betearme este capítulo a las dos de la mañana, eres un cielo y me alegra que seamos amigas ^^ pensar que empezamos a hablar por este fic me hace muy feliz por lo que es muy especial para mi que me hicieras la beta y leyeras todo antes que nadie.**_

 _ **Este fic es especial también porque es el 50º que he publicado, así que ya está terminado~**_

 _ **Muchos besos a todos, con esto ya de verdad cierro Like a virgin y que tengáis unas buenas vacaciones; nos leemos~**_

 _ **Att: FeuerImHerz**_


End file.
